


The Taste of Wine and Loneliness

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [14]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Wine, drunk, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica gets a little too drunk. Ashley offers to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Wine and Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 457 - "glasses"
> 
> No spoilers, but inspired by 6.9 if things had gone differently.

Ella asks if Veronica will be okay seconds after her head slumps to meet the kitchen surface. Ashley promises both her and Pam that she can manage this. She reminds them that she has certainly had her share of drunken nights and that it is only fair that she take on the role of babysitter. Ella is reluctant to leave, but Pam grabs her drunkenly by the hand and pulls her toward the door. 

Ella squeezes Ashley’s hand as she passes her the empty wine glasses. In her eyes, Ashley sees something, an unspoken longing, which seems to be more than a reluctance to leave. She mentions that she could stay too, as company. Her suggestion is a little too earnest and that makes Ashley inclined to agree. But, Pam needs a stable hand to guide her home. She smiles and tells Ella _not tonight_ , but it never seems to be the night for them.

As the door slams shut, Ashley takes the glass away from Veronica and sets it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She then puts an arm around the woman to direct her toward the couch. 

As Ashley drops the drunk woman the short distance, Veronica pulls her down. Though Ashley looks guiltily at her ring for a brief second, she allows the drunk woman to find solace on her lips. Ashley tastes more than wine on Veronica; there is the distinct flavour of loneliness. After everything they’ve been through, this is comfort.


End file.
